


【476】不和（8）

by 1995xuebi1991



Category: buhe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995xuebi1991/pseuds/1995xuebi1991





	【476】不和（8）

-

•父子、小妈年下、偷Q  
•全篇46（车）、76（车）、微41  
•本章46走起，俊啊我对不起你，最晚的生贺  
•有嘉宾出场哦

\- 

顺着林中小路回到主宅，天已经微微擦黑了。

田柾国拉着金泰亨走进餐厅，才发觉刚刚自己一路上都没有像往常那样和金泰亨聊天，也不知道对方是下午累着了，还是也没心情说话，两个人就这样沉默地走了回来。

金硕珍正坐在主位旁边的位子上喝茶，看见两个人走进来便微微一笑，慈爱地看着他们。

“妈，我们回来了。”打起精神的田柾国带着恋人坐在之前的座位上，笑眯眯地说。

“看看你俩这一身脏的，是不是去后苑玩去啦？”

金泰亨想到下午两个人在那边胡闹，脸上火辣辣的，低着头掩藏自己羞红的脸，因而他也没看到田柾国在听到这句话的瞬间收起了笑容，冷冷地看着自己的母亲。

金硕珍倒像没看到儿子的脸色似的，从怀里掏出一个精致的金镶玉盒子，轻轻地放在金泰亨和田柾国面前。

金泰亨拿起盒子，那上面不知雕着什么凶猛的远古异兽，外形各不相同，看起来像是在缠斗，几条玉带穿梭其间，更显得华贵异常。

打开一看，原来里面放着一对戒指，一红一蓝两个指节大的宝石倒还不显特别，宝石周边镶嵌着璀璨的细小黑钻，指环是黄金的，浮上却向内雕了一条似龙的生物，雕工精细栩栩如生，与一般的戒指大不一样。

“这对戒指倒不值什么，是我和南俊结婚时两家老人共同完成的一对儿信物，本来是留着给小国和未来的儿媳的，”金硕珍一手拄着下巴，期待地看着两人，“不过我一见到泰亨，就觉得一见如故，真的很想看到你们两个戴上的样子。”

刚刚还在冷脸的小少爷，早在母亲拿出戒指的瞬间就缓和了脸色，此时正拿着蓝色宝石戒指往金泰亨的无名指上套。

金泰亨心里为长辈的爱护和认同而感到暖洋洋的，可是修长的手指却有些僵硬，他微微地用力想要把手抽回，觉得自己没有资格戴上这枚意义深远的戒指。

田柾国好像没发觉他的动作，紧紧地握着他的手，三两下就把戒指给他戴上了，似乎觉得金泰亨戴着戒指的手指更加优美可爱，还在他的手指上轻轻吻了一下。

看着身边的兔子欢喜地把手交到自己手上，大大的兔眼笑的弯了起来，金泰亨忍住鼻酸，把红宝石套在了对方的兔爪上。

对面两个孩子幸福的相视而笑，金硕珍心里像放下了一块大石头，轻轻舒了一口气，笑着招呼佣人摆上晚饭。

-

金南俊坐在汽车后座，看着车窗外的瓢泼大雨，懊恼自己又一次无缘无故的提前下班，毕竟这个时间回去也赶不上吃晚饭，平白浪费时间罢了。

楼下只有三两个佣人在清扫客厅，张姨看到先生回来马上来问摆不摆饭。

“不用了，我在公司吃过了。”金南俊抬手松了松黑色的领带，边走边下意识地往楼上看了一眼，“家里都吃过了吧？”

“是的，太太和少爷们都吃过了。”

“少爷们？”金南俊停下脚步，扯了扯嘴角。

“是，是太太吩咐这么喊的，怕我们不好喊人……”张姨看先生又迈开脚步往前走，声音渐渐小了。

“很好，就这么喊吧。”

金南俊没在楼下多呆，转瞬就消失在了楼梯拐角处。

-

高大的男人坐在书房的电脑前发着呆，目光又扫过了书桌上静静放着的几张薄纸。

走廊里突然响起一串模糊的呜咽。

一般来说，专心工作的男主人是不会察觉和理会的，可是最近他的心思常常不在工作上，对一些细枝末节的事情也越发关注起来。

打开书房的门，金南俊看到一长串水迹路过书房往旁边的拐角处去了，而那边正发出一些窸窸窣窣的声音。

他以为是家里的两个年轻人又不合规矩地到处乱来，略微生气又刻意放轻了脚步走过去。

一个明显是成年男性的背影出现在眼前，他似乎还没有洗澡，身上穿着的白色衬衣被雨水打湿而略微透出肉色，下身穿着一条黑色的西裤，此刻正蹲在他的卧室门前，手里摆弄着一条巴掌大的黑色小狗。

金泰亨正在安抚黑色的小奶狗。刚刚他在房间里听到花园里好像有小动物的叫声，不放心地下楼查看，果然看到一只黑色的小小身影，在雨水中被大风吹得东倒西歪。

没有一秒的犹豫，他赶紧把小家伙抱了回来。但是将要走到自己房间时，又想着是不是应该和家里的主人说一声，毕竟自己只是客人，就这样抱回一只脏兮兮的小狗似乎有些不妥。

这时小狗突然从他怀里跳到地上，一路风驰电掣地跑向金南俊的卧室。

好不容易在墙角堵住了这个家伙，金泰亨压低声音，尽力地安抚着小狗，想要把它尽快带到自己的房间。

“哪里来的狗？”

被身后突然出现的声音吓了一跳，金泰亨睁着亮闪闪的大眼睛愣愣地回头，一时不知道该说些什么。

眼前一大一小两个身影狼狈地蹲在地上，仰头看着自己，神态相似，好像两只小奶狗做了坏事被人堵个正着。

“进来一下，我有事同你讲。”好不容易把翘起的嘴角压下，绕过两个小东西，金南俊打开房门先走了进去。

察觉到身后的人没有马上跟进来，便又说道：“带上那个小黑碳一起吧。”

金泰亨正抱着小狗进退两难，知道男人说一不二的作风，闻言只好默默地跟上，又转身把房门关上了。

“你就这么怕我吗？站的那么远干什么，我会把你吃了吗？”

“我、我身上都湿了，怕弄脏你的地毯。”金泰亨看着自己脚下的一摊水迹，把小狗又抱紧了。“我可以先把小狗放在这里养几天吗？之后我会带它走的。”

“走？”金南俊抬手揉捏自己的太阳穴，青筋跳起揪着头疼，“你还想走到哪去？像之前一样突然消失的无影无踪吗？”

知道对方的老毛病又犯了，金泰亨下意识地想上前帮他捏一捏，往前走了两步又站住了。

金南俊痛恨自己还是能感觉到熟悉的心动，他站起身走向浴室，路过金泰亨身边时感觉到他的身体快速地往后仰了一下。

“过来。”

金泰亨没有动。

“你那条小黑碳都要冻死了，还不过来给它洗一下？”

怀里的小家伙仿佛知道大野兽在说自己，抖得更厉害了。金泰亨想说自己回房去给它洗就可以了，可是看着男人蹲在浴室调水温的背影，又把话咽了下去。

-

巴掌大的小狗，欢快地在浴缸里游来游去。热水让小家伙的体力恢复得非常快，刚刚还又冷又怕的发抖，这么一会就已经习惯了身上两只大手帮自己撩水洗澡了。

金泰亨余光打量了一下旁边的男人，对方此刻收起了冷漠，正面带微笑地给小狗涂浴液，侧脸的酒窝里盛满了享受，看起来不像一个杀伐果断的商人，倒好像一个容易满足的大男孩。

曾经这样的温柔也是属于自己的啊，宠溺满满的笑容，笑眯眯教自己说英语的样子，总是掐自己的脸颊觉得很可爱，说过要负责自己一辈子……

可是，无论怎样也无法回避他是有妇之夫的事实，知道他暗地里有多么关心那个远在国外的儿子，忘不了多年前的那个雨夜，自己和妈妈被冻得浑身发抖……

决绝地告别，偷偷地离开，一个人在陌生的国家游荡，每晚的噩梦，直到看到在市中心拉小提琴的男孩，心痛的不能呼吸，重新下定决心……

“在想什么？小黑碳的毛都要让你撸秃了。”金南俊把花洒对准身边的男孩，看着对方回过神被热水激得一抖，然后浑身放松下来，“你身上这么湿，不赶紧洗澡会感冒的。”

“不、不用了，我回去自己洗就可以了。”金泰亨看着自己的衬衫被热水浇的更加透明，下身的裤子也紧紧地贴在自己的大腿上，慌乱地要站起来。

金南俊贴得更近了些，制止了对方想要逃离的动作，把花洒固定了方向，就动手解对方衬衣扣子。

不一会金泰亨衣衫大开，狼狈地提着西裤，胸前的皮肤被蒸的透着微微的粉色。金南俊难耐地咽了一下口水，“你现在是金家的少爷了不是吗？这么怕我给你洗澡？”

“金家的少爷？”金泰亨停住动作，水流细细地流过他深邃的眉眼，流过他高耸的鼻子，有一些流进了他的嘴里，“哈，我现在算是金家的少爷了么……”

金南俊趁机把他的裤子褪下，不再调笑，只是沉默地用手摩挲金泰亨的身体，在浴液的润滑下，扫过他身前的两点，然后仔细地清洗、把玩他的下身。

不一会，金泰亨下身就变成鼓鼓囊囊的一大团，调皮地在金南俊的手里戳来戳去。

金南俊以前在床上经常欺负小孩，早就对他了如指掌，此时撬开他的牙齿，舌头粗暴地闯进来，用力地舔舐刮弄。

金泰亨果然受不住，推他的肩膀，可是金南俊那架势像要杀人似的，他只好委委屈屈地搂住他的脖子，任他为所欲为。

旁边浴缸里的小黑狗游了一会不见有人搭理自己，又看着救了自己的人被大野兽欺负，汪汪地叫了起来，只不过那叫声透着奶气，起不到震慑敌人的作用。

金南俊喘着粗气，不再霸占金泰亨的嘴，翻了一下身坐在浴室的地上，金泰亨只能坐在他的腰上。

舔着金泰亨的耳朵，一边拉下拉链，把自己粗壮的肉棒从西裤中释放出来。

金泰亨像骑着一匹性烈的骏马，两根肉棒被握在一起，相互摩擦着，连阴毛都纠缠着。他向后仰着身子，脸上的汗珠和着水汽，像眼泪一样流下来。

金南俊模仿性交的频率向上顶着金泰亨，感觉他的阴茎一涨一涨的跳动，两个人交缠的下身全是淫液打出来的泡沫，看着他微张着嘴不堪忍受的呻吟，知道对方就要高潮，用手堵住了他的马眼。

“啊、啊，不要，嗯，放开……”

“等我一起！”金南俊又空出一只手，一下一下地拍打男孩的屁股，发出“啪啪”的响声，“你要叫我什么，嗯？昨天在餐桌上叫过的。”

“不行，啊啊，不，不能叫。”生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，金泰亨嗓子哑哑的，摇着头拒绝，可是下身的孽根在爱抚下卑劣地颤抖，他体会到一种比性交更加疯狂的快感，最终还是屈服在肉欲的诱惑里，“爸、爸爸，不要了，我不行了……”

金南俊抽了一口气，更用力地顶着金泰亨的臀瓣，双手又上下抽动了几下，终于和身上的人一起释放了出来。

金泰亨浑身颤抖，膝盖用力顶在地上，边射边有一股热流喷出，浴室里弥漫着一股淡淡的骚味。慌张的把小脸埋了起来，他浑身无力地歪在一边。

把身上的人搂到怀里安慰一番，金南俊帮他把下身洗了一下，在他耳边轻轻地说：“傻孩子，我爱你啊，可是我们怎么会变成这样？”

金泰亨打起最后一点精神问他，“是和爱小国一样爱我吗？”

“当然不是，那是不一样的，泰亨啊。”金南俊叹了一口气，看到小孩眼睛里的光芒一下暗了下去，垂下软软的睫毛不说话了。

他把失魂落魄的男孩抱到床上，心疼地亲吻他的鼻子和嘴唇，“你知不知道……”怀里的人没有反应，像被拔掉爪子的小老虎，蔫蔫的没有反应，“算了。”

给小孩擦干身体，把浴缸里焦急的小黑碳捞出来吹干，两个小动物被金南俊裹在软软的棉被里，几乎是瞬间就睡着了。金南俊一直静静地看着床上的人。

泰亨啊，看来我们一开始相遇就是错误的，现在更是错上加错。

我爱你，也爱小国，所以我只能让你们两个在一起，才能让你们幸福。所有的错就让我一个人背负吧。

高大的男人跪在床边，虔诚地去吻金泰亨无名指上的蓝宝石戒指。

“错了的要结束掉才行啊，小傻瓜……”

-

田柾国赤着脚，踩着地上的水迹一路走到父亲的卧室门前，直挺挺地立了一会，然后又缓缓地转身进了书房。

走廊的灯光从门口照进来，把田柾国的影子拉的又细又长，他歪着头看着书桌上的几张纸。

“呵。”黑暗里有人轻轻地笑了一声。

-


End file.
